Demonic Children
"The Prime Demons are responsible for creating many abominations, but none of them is as scary as these creatures: they are the worst of the worst and trust me, it is better not to meet one" -Mason explaining to Stefan the Demonic Children. Demonic Children are the creations f the Prime Demons, that created these Demons from their blood, mixing it with the blood of other creatures, turning them into powerful hybrids. However their powers are still weaker than those of their parents, but still they are powerful enough to be a challenge for many beings. Biography Birth These Demons were created after Rise of the Half Breeds Apocalypse Final Rise of the Half Breeds Characteristics Powers and abilities Due to their hybrid nature, Demonic Children are more powerful than even Princes of Hell and they can kill even Higher Angels, however Archangels are above their powers and they can easily best them, but they can hold their own for a while, before being defeated. As they are unique creatures, each one of them has unique abilities that allow them to fight on equal ground against many foes. Basic Powers Even if they are weaker than their Prime Demon parent, these creatures are still very powerful and they are only a tad weaker than their parents, making them extremely dangerous and powerful, with everyone fearing them, since they can only be bested by beings that reach the Primordial Species level of power. * Nigh Low Tier Omnipotence: ** Demonic Smite: as creation of the Prime Demons, these hybrids are capable to smite anything weaker than a Prime Demon and for this they are feared everywhere, since they can easily best anyone foolish enough to fight them when they are at their top powers. ** Reality Warping: * Immortality: ** Nigh Invulnerability: ** Superhuman Healing Factor: * Demonic/ Hybrid Magic: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Agility: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Telekinesis: Unique Powers Due to their unique nature, Demonic Children have unique abilities that makes them very dangerous and capable to fight against stronger beings. This makes them very dangerous and even beings like Seraphim and Princes of Hell are very careful when they meet one of these creatures, since they are almost as powerful as their Prime Demonic parent and they are weaker only because they were created from their blood. Ruby's Powes Ruby was created from the blood of Diablos and of a Grimm Reaper, making her the most powerful and dangerous among the Demonic Children. Since she is created by the blood of a Grimm Reaper, Ruby also posses some death powers. * Soul Channeling/ Absorbation/ Empowerment: Ruby can absorb the souls of her foes and use them to empower herself, reaching a much greater level of power that allows her to fight many foes at the same time, since she can absorb their souls to empower herself. Ruby's body can contain millions of souls, reason why her father is fearful of her and wants to keep her near, because he belives she could overthrown her. * Shadow Wings: * Life Force Absorbation: ** Good Emotions Absorbation: * Death Induciment: ** Death Appearence: * Despair Incarnation: Izual's Powes Izual is created by Baal'demos blood and that of an Aplha Ogre, granting Izual physical strength and durability much greater than that of his fellow cousins, allowing him to easily tear appart even powerful beings such as First Higher Angels, showing to be very dangerous. * Advanced Strength: * Advanced Durability: * Advanced Stamina: * Ogre Bite: Moloch's Powes Moloch was created by Mephisto with his blood mixed with that of a Succubus, making him a demonic being with the ability to corrupt children and forcing them since youth to hate everything, becoming ruthless monsters. * Evil Induciment: ** Hatred Epowerement: * Emotions Control: * Enchanted Demonic Magic: ** Enchanted Black Magic: Mazikeen's Powes Mazikeen is created from the blood of Andariel and of an Old One, granting her some Lovecraftian powers and making her dangerous to look and when she fightes, she unleashes a bit of corruption all over the world, corrupting whatever she meets. * Seduction Induciment: * Hive Mind: ** Madness Induciment: * Corruption Manipulation: Alostair's Powes Alostair was created from the blood of a Fallen Angel and that of Enduriel and as such he is much more powerful than his cousins, with only Ruby above his power, since she is created from the blood of two Primordial Species. * Dark Powers Empowerment: '''Alostair dark powers are greately enchanted, since he has the blood of a Fallen Angel into his veins and as such he can use these powers to kill even Higher Angels and seriously injure Archangels. ** '''Enchanted Umbrakinesis: ** Enchanted Dark Magic: *** Enchanted Black Magic: ** Higher Netherkinesis: Mannoroth's Powes Mannoroth was created from the blood of Azmodan and Azmodan changed him into a spider like being, granting him additional powers. Duriel's Powes Weaknesses Known Demon Children Ruby.jpg|Ruby (Demonic Child of Diablos/ Bringer of Despair) Izual.jpg|Izual (Demonic Child of Baal'demos/ The Beast of Demolition) Moloch.png|Moloch (Demonic Child of Mephisto/ Corrupter of Humanity) Mazikeen.jpg|Mazikeen (Demonic Child of Andariel/ Seducer of Hell) Aloastair.jpg|Alostair (Demonic Child of Enduriel/ Torturer of Hell) Mannoroth.png|Mannoroth (Demonic Child of Azmodan/ The Spider of Hell) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Demonic Child of Belial/ Spy Master) Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Demons Category:Demonic Children